2 steps forward, 3 steps back
by BattleRek
Summary: Zero. Ally of justice. Brilliant Strategist. Charismatic Leader. Horrible dancer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a calm, quiet day at Ashford Academy. Lately the usual threat of a sudden strike at the black knights seemed nonexisted, as if they were never there. Despite this peace, Lelouch Lamperouge hated his current situation. In the shadows, he was Zero, the notorious leader of the black knights. Right now, he was in the confines of the student council room, listening to another one of the council president Millay's plans for another school dance. "So, it's agreed! We're going to have a school dance on Friday!" Lelouch couldn't care less. Usually when it came to Millay's frequent dances he would simply skip them. The one she was planning, however, was different. "Oh, yes, and before I forget, Lelouch." She turned towards him. "Don't forget that you and Shirley will be dancing the waltz together for the first part of the dance." Shirley blushed upon the thought of dancing with Lelouch. Lelouch, however felt a certain discomfort at this, as the dance will interfere with his plan of attacking a sakuradite mining facility, the preparations for which was already done halfway. He felt reluctant not to go because skipping the dance would humiliate Shirley. Perhaps Millay knew this fact and used it to her advantage. "Oh,yes, and Suzaku will be back on friday in time for the dance, and hopefully I'll be able to get him into the program." The fact that Suzaku was coming only made his situation worse. Knowing Millay, she may have already told about the entire dance to him before she told everyone about the dance. If he didn't go, then Suzaku would surely be certain that he was Zero. It was no use. He had to go. There was only one problem for him, though. He can't dance.

"Why does it have to be me." He thought as he walked towards his private quarters in the black knight headquarters. Entering his quarters, he saw C.C. recling on the couch, watching television whilst consuming a slice of southwestern chiken pizza. An idea sparked in Lelouch's mind. "Of course! C.C.! She's been alive for hundreds of years, she must know how to dance!" After removing his Zero mask Lelouch walked over to C.C. Beffore he could ask, she answered him already.

"No."

"But I didn't even tell you..."

"You want me to teach you how to dance."

"Who told..."

"Rolo. You'd be surprised at what he'd do for a box of gelatin. Apparently, he's planning on making an edible sculpture of you."

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't teach me how to dance!" Lelouch demanded, his voice filled with anger at C.C.

"Let me see..." C.C. put down the remote and faced Lelouch. "I'd rather eat pizza,I'd rather go to sleep,I'd rather watch television,I'd rather work, AND I'd rather watch you mess up your big dance."

Desperately wanting to choke C.C. for her indifference, Lelouch focused on thinking who could teach him how to dance. "I could enter a crash course in dancing? No, My time is already spread thin as it is. Perhaps Millay, or Shirley? Then again, Millay would LOVE to learn I can't dance, and Shirley would probably be to busy flinching upon hearing the opportunity. Rolo? Deithard? Lakshata? God, what am I thinking?" Lelouch clenched his forehead with his hand, trying to suppress his migraine.

"Why is this whole thing important anyway?" C.C. asked him, flipping through the channels on the television.

Lelouch himself did not know. Perhaps it was a natural desire for perfection. After all, he often grinded his teeth whenever reminded of his physical weakness. Maybe he longed to be with his friends, not just to use them as protection from Suzaku, but as they always did; Rivalz looking at Millay with a daze in his eyes, Shirley sturggling to tell him the simplest of things, and Millay grinning as she watches the events happening. He even missed seeing Nina, all quiet in one place, and Kallen, who seemed to have a far gaze whenever he saw her. Then an idea came to him.

"Kallen! Of course!" He thought. Lelouch hurriedly put on his Zero mask and ran to the black knight's training center. Sadly, running for Lelouch isn't exactly what most people call running. In fact, Lelouch was once outran by everyone in his class, even Millay wearing a tea party dress. Not a good day for the brilliant Zero. Lelouch arrived at the training room. It was filled with all manner of exercise machines, and at the center was sumo-style stage for sparring. There was no one in the room but Lelouch. Thinking of the various places she is right now, Lelouch heard the faint tune of a violin. As Lelouch walked deeper and deeper into the room, the music became louder. Lelouch saw a sliding door at the other side of the room, which seemed to be the source of the music. Curious, he opened the door and saw something that captivated him.

It was Kallen, wearing nothing but her usual yellow tanktop and a pair of skintight shorts. Her hair was down, the same way it was when she was still in Ashford. But what captivated Lelouch was her movements. From a simple Arabseque, Kallen seemed to explode as she moved at a startling and beautiful rate, dancing with the same speed and coordination as she did in battle. As the music weakened, she readied herself for the finishing touch; a mid-air pirrouete. Lelouch found what he had been looking for. As she fell back to the ground, Kallen lost her footing. Alarmed, Lelouch immediately caught her before she landed on her head. Their position was less than what Lelouch expected. Kallen fell face-first into his arms. To prevent himself from losing his own balance, and to bring a greater degree of control over Kallen's weight, he instinctively held her tightly, placing her soft, porcelain face onto his chest. This didn't help much though. Due to Lelouch's physical weakness, Lelouch fell onto the glass sliding doors. Due to the momentum of Lelouch's own fall, Kallens body became closer to his than before, their legs seemingly tangled together.

Outside the room, Kyoshiro Todoh was entering the training room. He usually spends 2 hours a day practicing his swordsmanship. When he heard a "thud" at the inner room, he ran, fearing a security breach. What he saw was anything but, depending on who's looking at Lelouch and Kallen's current position. "Ze-Zero-sama" Todouh said surprised. "My apologies." he bowed to them. Kallen was embarassed. "N-No, it's not what you think!" She tried to wave her hands to indicate the truth in her words, but could not. Lelouch had not yet let go of her. Shellshock, one might say. Too bad that's not what Todouh thought. "Please...continue. I will insure that no one will interfere." Todouh ran out and placed a "do-not-disturb" sign in front of the training room. When Tamaki asked why, Todouh showed his most serious face, capable of making grown men wet their boxers. Or in Tamaki's case, briefs.

Their privacy insured, Lelouch untightened his grip on Kallen. Lelouch smirked when he thought of Todouh's misunderstanding. Kallen did not share his amusement.

"So... It seems Zero shares Lelouch's perversion as well..." Kallen muttered.

"Well, we are the same person." He said, laughing.

"No you two are not!!" Kallen said furiously.

"Anyway, bringing our relationship to a whole new level is not why I am here, Kallen." Lelouch took off his mask so she can see him eye-to-eye."

"I need you to teach me to dance."

Author's notes:

It's been 3 months since I last posted something. I do hope no one is angry that I need therapy has not been updated, but there have been so many factors that made it difficult for me to write, what with school and hundreds of ideas for CG parodies crammed into my head. Last week, I was thinking of writing a power-rangers theme CG parody, and the week before that I was already half done with "Sayoko's Secret Ninja School". So, I decided to write this quick little kalulu story. The second part will most likely be posted in 2 days. Reviews are appreciated, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

"Well, do you accept?" Lelouch asked her, his tone nonchalant. Kallen just stood there, staring at Lelouch with blatant disbelief. She had accepted the fact that Lelouch was a complete wimp who couldn't even outrun a flamboyant blonde girl in a little bo' peep get up. But the way his body swayed with emotion whenever he made his trademark speeches made her presume that he had at least some form of physical grace. Obviously she was mistaken. She desperately tried to quell the urge to laugh at him, but the same words kept going through her mind as she looked at her leader. Lelouch Lamperouge can't dance. He can't dance. He can't... "Kallen, do you accept?" He asked once again, his voice with a hint of irritation at the blank stare she was giving him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lelouch put his mask back on and opened the sliding door. He was about to leave when Kallen yanked his cape, her gaze filled with a mix of rage and confusion.

"I didn't say that!"

"Your silence were words enough."

"We're trying to defeat an empire and you want to take dance lessons!?" He removed his mask once again, wanting to see Kallen's expression with his own eyes, and not underneath the purple visor.

"Believe me, Kallen, this is just as vital as any other military operation."

"And I suppose you're going to kill the emperor with your tap dance of doom." Kallen crossed her arms to her chest, her deep blue eyes fixed at Lelouch.

Lelouch placed his right hand on top of his chin, his face showing an expression of mock-agreement."That might actually work. Good job, Q-1, you've found a way to win the war." He continued with a one-man round of applause, his face never fazing from his usual arrogant look.

"Well, I'm glad to have been of assistance, _Zero._" She fired back.

"Trust me Kallen, this will be vital to the war effort. If I don't learn how to dance, Milly will..." Kallen's fury seemed to falter when he mentioned the troublesome student council president. "I understand, Lelouch." She put her hands to the side, convinced that she must teach him. "If Milly's involved, you're going to need all the help you can get." Kallen could never forget all the times Milly would 'help' her with her supposed illness.

_"Trust me Kallen, A good dip in ice cold water would cure any disease!"_

_"How was I supposed to know that raw taro would give you indigestion?"_

_"_ _Just so you know,_ _using porcupine quills for acupuncture was Shirley's idea."_

"I still have scars from those quills..." Unable to hold her rage against Milly, she threw the music player at the first living thing she saw...which was Lelouch.

Several hours later Lelouch was in the black knight's meeting hall. Everyone was there, even Rakshata, who often contented herself with tinkering with the Knightmare Frames, and, to everyone else's chagrin, Tamaki, now with new briefs. "Very well, we shall now talk about the assault against the Kyushu mining facility. Diethard?" The blond Brittanian pressed a button on the table, revealing a holographic scan of the area. "As you can all see, the mine is located on top of a stone cliff. Several sutherlands are stationed for protection, but they are usually housed within a storage room here, during the day." Deithard pointed to a large building standing next to the processing plant. "Our spies within the plant had already planted charges in the storage room. All we need is give the signal, and the Sutherlands will all be destroyed, leaving our troops no contest when we decimate the Britannian facility."

As Diethard turned the hologram off, he looked at Zero, seemingly hoping for a sign of approval for a job well done. "Excellent work, Diethard. The mission will proceed as planned on Friday. Todouh will be leading the-urk!" Underneath his mask, Lelouch let out a grunt of pain, rubbing the point in his stomach where Kallen had hit her with the music player. Todouh's eyes widened as he saw Zero flinch from the pain of Kallen's attack. Unfortunately for Lelouch and Kallen, Todouh had misinterpeted this once again. "EVERYONE, PLEASE LEAVE! ZERO-SAMA IS IN PAIN AND REQUIRES PRIVACY." A worried Diethard suggested he be brought to the infirmary, but he was immidiately silenced by Todouh's stare of horror, making the former journalist wet his pants. "I...need to check on some things. Please recover quickly, Zero-sama." Diethard blurted out quickly before leaving in a hurry. "If I remember correctly, everyone else needed to check on some things as well, correct?" Todouh asked everyone else, save Kallen. "Actually, I'd rather see if my best bu-" Like Diethard, Tamaki had recieved the stare of horror. Everyone else did not need another hint that they must leave the room, and promptly left post haste, save Rakshata, who merely smirked at the unfortunate fate of Diethard and Tamaki.

"Excellent, they are all gone." Todouh turned to Zero and Kallen, the only two people left in the room. "Zero-sama, I know I have no authority to reprimand you on your private affairs with Kallen..." Kallen looked at Todouh with immense surprise, while Lelouch grinned in amusement underneath his mask. "...But please remember to take all things in moderation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall leave you two to discuss how you shall quell your wild passions for the sake of the cause." Todouh left the birefing room, with an absolutely dumbfounded Zero and Kallen staring at the man.

"He really needs a girlfriend." Kallen said.

"Agreed."

"Now if you'll excuse me Lelouch, I have to make sure Rakshata doesn't add another robotic cupholder in the Gurren's cockpit. Oh, and by the way, I changed my mind. If Todouh keeps thinking that we're in a relationship, I'll never hear the end off it from him." The redhead ace of the Black Knights walked out of the room. Lelouch was alarmed. He could not risk physical humiliation once again. Being outran by Milly was enough. "Oh, and by the way, Kallen." Lelouch called. "If you give me lessons on dancing, I'll make sure you recieve a proper reward." Kallen raised an eyebrow at Lelouch's words.

"And what would that be, Oh, great leader?" She asked sarcastically.

"You get to choose your missions for the rest of the month."Lelouch replied, to which Kallen yawned. "What else?"

"I'll buy you whatever dress you want."

"I'm not Milly, Lelouch."

"You can call C.C. 'Pizza butt' over and over again and I get the brunt of her rage."

"Tempting...but no." Kallen was loving the torture she was giving Lelouch. Usually it was the other way around.

"Kallen, Suzaku will be there, and if he finds out I won't be there on the same evening we're going to launch an attack on a Britannian facility, he's going to suspect something."

"He always suspects something if it concerns you, Lelouch."

"Think of Shirley!"

"She's gone through worse. Remember when a horde of fangirls dogpiled you, and Milly kept saying you were having an orgy without her?"

Lelouch was furious, yet at the same time intrigued. When did Kallen learn how to reason like this? Certainly not C.C., that girl always gets her way without even using a decent argument. Whatever the reason, she was getting too difficult for him. He had little choice now.

"Alright. You can order me around and make me do ANYTHING you want." Kallen raised her eyebrow, interested.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Alright, I accept." She said to him. "Meet me at the training room 3 hours from now. Be sure to be in your most comfortable clothing." With that said, Kallen finally left the room. A strange feeling of fear seemed to coat Lelouch as Kallen left the room, and he could swear that the girl was laughing maniacly as she left.

Author's notes:

I do hope you folks enjoy this chap. I'll probably be using Todouh more often as the comic foil instead of Tamaki like I usually do. By the way, anyone else remember the Gelatin statue Rolo is making? Expect it to appear next chapter.

Once again, please review. Knowing that people like my parodies inspires me to make fun of Code Geass more, in a good way.


End file.
